Skin contact monochromatic infrared energy (MIRE) therapy, also known as near-infrared energy therapy, involves delivering monochromatic infrared energy to a wound, whereby significant levels of heat are applied to the wound to accelerate the healing of the wound. MIRE therapy triggers the release of nitric oxide from the hemoglobin in the blood and proteins in the tissue being treated. Nitric oxide is a molecule produced by the body that is known to dilate arteries, veins, and lymphatic vessels, thereby improving circulation, decreasing swelling, and alleviating pain. In addition, the release of nitric oxide is believed to stimulate angiogenesis, or the process by which new blood vessels are created during healing and growth. Based on these properties, MIRE therapy has been proposed for the treatment of a wide variety of conditions, including muscle soreness, diabetic neuropathy, tendonitis, lymphedema, myofascial pain, temporomandibular disorders, and chronic skin ulcers.
MIRE therapy is conducted using equipment that transmits infrared energy to the site of the wound. A patient is treated and, after treatment, leaves the area where the equipment is located. The healing process is monitored and, if additional MIRE treatment is required, the patient returns for more treatment. Oftentimes, patients receive multiple MIRE therapy treatments that are spread over extended periods of time.
Multiple MIRE treatments require multiple trips to and from the location of the MIRE therapy equipment. Such trips might be as short as moving the patient from the patient's hospital room to the hospital MIRE therapy facility where the MIRE therapy equipment is located. In addition, the scheduling of MIRE therapy treatment can become a problem when the demand for access to the therapy equipment is high. Oftentimes, the nature of the wound is such that it is not necessary that treatment of the wound requires the services of a professional who is trained and experienced in MIRE therapy and the operation of MIRE therapy equipment.